thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Corielle
Re: That's going to be a problem. You see, with the Jackalope Society Missions where they are, if I move Get Married Step 2 up, there will be five arrows below it. I suggest the thing to do is put the Jackalope Goal series in their own section, like the Varmint Cannon goals, and just add in a little footnote telling it's prerequisite. Blaze fire 20:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ? hey Coriele, how do you edit your user page like that Level and goals and all that pictures. srry cuz i am new to this wiki Hi, you can copy the coding from my page if you'd like. I can explain how to do that if you don't know how, just let me know. Corielle 04:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to know how to please wildecoyote@hotmail.com Musical Instruments But, by extension, wouldn't the instruments themselves be limited edition? I mean, it's kind of like the Independence Day Collection, in a way. Blaze fire 23:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hm, good question. I was just going off the fact that they did not say LE on them. Corielle 23:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Picture Question. Thanks for the warm welcome I very much enjoy the format of this wiki. Anyway how excatley do I add templates like the one on your page? Thank you. Best Regards, -Fawful has Fury! Not Jackie Chan! ` Tailor Shop Collection Where to find these buttons? New mission on the horizon? Tailor Shop. The new goals are being rolled out slowly. Corielle 03:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Corielle, Thanks for the message, I will inbox you if I need anything(If you don't mind that is!)!! You are really good at making page edits and adding pictures by the way!! Thanks Chloe ? I'm sorry you viewed my posts as spam. I was not spamming every page with my email. I was posting it on pages that people were posting on looking for items or complaining about not being able to find items so I can share all of my extras with them. The coding for the game stats... How do I get the coding for the game stats on your user page. Also when putting the number of goals completed, what do I do about goals that were made for new players, but not available for me? Are the promo goals included in that 164? Can you explain how you determine these? Right now I've completed all goals except 'getting started' and 'getting to business' from the tailor shop, the 10 promo goals for other games, and the new goals added that weren't available to players who passed that point in the game. Can you help me figure out how many goals I've completed? Hope you can help and thanks! .katie. 17:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, go to the Goals page and count how many goals you've completed. I personally include all goals in my count, since I've done all of them, but it's up to you how you count them. Corielle 18:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey FYI I am pretty sure the bat and the rat are mystery animals When I find out for sure, I will add that information. Corielle 17:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Game Code What's the newest code for the XML file? Blaze fire 20:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Kudos Just wanted to pat you on the back for all your hard work today. You are doing an outstanding job. Tom Gatti 22:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :D Thanks. Much appreciated. Corielle 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Customization Now that I've finished uploading the images of the Customization page, could you please check the pages and make sure that I didn't make any mistakes? Also, on the Hair Types page, I did not upload the "Male Hair page 1", the "Female Hair page 1" and the "Female Hair page 2" because they have the red letters "locked" on them for me. If you have them without those red letters, could you please upload them there? Blaze fire 23:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :No mistakes that I see. I have the "locked" thing too, since I haven't traded in the collection to get those masks yet. Corielle 00:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) re When I created the page it didn't exist so far as my searches revealed, so thanks. Wow, you have made a lot of posts! Dedicated frontier :) Timed mission Hi, Hoping you can give me some kind of an idea. You had mentioned that the new timed missions came out on the 26th and I still haven't gotten mine. I see you commented to another post saying no one has, but I was wondering if you know when they will start rolling these out for people to start playing? Hope you can help. Have a great day :) Nicole :Yes, they were released on the 26th, but the pulled back so they could work on some issues. I do not know when they will be added back. Corielle 18:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ? Hi Corielle Have you done the Hot Wheels II goal? I haven't seen it come up and I don't have the wagon. Albert :Yes, I've gotten it and finished it. It's still being rolled out, so not everyone has it yet.Corielle 01:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ? :Hi Corielle Would you have a book strap or a tricorne hat I could swap for? Albert :No, I don't. Sorry. Corielle 03:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) When deleting pages/comments with links in them... ...Please remember to remove the link from the delete summary. Thanks! 23:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, sorry. Corielle 00:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki skin Hi there! I've found an image which can be tiled to look like a log cabin wall (here), would you like that for the background instead of the purple flocked wallpaper background you have now ? (here's a screenshot of the proposed change) — Game widow 22:35, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :The skin is customizable for each user. Which means, even if I change what my skin looks like, yours will still be the same. Corielle 00:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : I logged out of my account in Chrome (I use Firefox mostly when editing), and the new background showed up. : :Same here. Should the background just be white, then? I personally think that log cabin background isn't the prettiest... Corielle 07:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::When you change the background, Corielle, it changes for everyone because you are a sysop. I'm not suggesting that you must go with my proposal, just that the purple flocked wallpaper (which every user saw) was also not the most appropriate for frontierville, that's all. The same goes for the overall purple/pink theme — Game widow 14:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Horseshoe Pit why did u deleted my edit on frontiervile because i put it down so people would undersand because i read it the talk page that people didnt understand but i tried to help them but u deleted it. I'm also from barry in wales where the prime minister of australia was born and where gavin and stacey was filmed but if your american or french or somthin you wouln't know where it is. Why did i just say that i'm sorry. Thanks for reading User:Lewody1 ps i also wanted my say hi badge